Dareth Shiral, lethallan
by Revven
Summary: Es la historia de Origin con algunas alteraciones de Revven Mahariel, una dalishana racista con el corazón roto, que deberá entender que no todos los humanos son malas personas. Mature (Sex) content.
1. Tamlen

**CAPÍTULO 1: TAMLEN**

-Ugh Revven, ¿Porqué siempre te asignan las tareas más aburridas? -Replicó el joven elfo a la vez que agachaba los hombros, unos pasos más atrás de ella. -¡Por Ghilan'nain (Creadora madre de las hallas), llevamos toda la mañana con la maldita búsqueda y aún no hemos encontrado ni rastro de la halla!

-Y aún así, siempre te empeñas en acompañarme en estas tareas taaan aburridas, contestó la elfa mientras daba media vuelta enérgica sin dejar de andar yendo hacia atrás, para luego parar, esperando los pocos pasos que Tamlen necesitaba para alcanzarla para darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. -Ma serannas(Gracias), Lethallin(forma de dirigirse a un chico), pero, -continua la marcha- ¿Cuál es el motivo? -Preguntó divertida- Siempre pasas la mitad del tiempo quejándote, a no ser que se trate de una cacería. -Afirmó la joven, burlona.

Tamlen y Revven se criaron juntos, puesto que los padres del elfo acogieron a la pequeña huérfana a los pocos días de nacer, así que todo lo hicieron juntos desde muy pequeños, jugar, discutir, aprender a cazar, elaborar trampas, la historia de los elfos, explorar, crecer... Crecer, el chico había crecido lo suficiente como para añadir a su caracter impulsivo y descuidado un lado erótico, su cuerpo había cambiado, pero no era su cambio el que más le llamaba la atención, sino el de la figura de su querida Revven, que ahora tenía unos pechos firmes y perfectos, que bajando daban paso a las curvas de sus caderas y esbelto trasero, el cual Tamlen siempre miraba embobado cada vez que iba detrás de ésta, además del atractivo e hipnotizante contoneo del que ahora presumía al andar.

Después de todo, tras tantos años juntos, el elfo no conocía tantos secretos de la joven como él quisiera. Obviamente no le diría la verdad, ¿Que la amaba?¿Que siempre la acompañaba porque pasaba las horas imaginando que la poseía, empotrada contra algún árbol? ¿Que cazar es lo menos aburrido porque es lo que más movimiento y sudor implica?

Había pensado mil veces en ella limpiando el sudor que bajaba por el cuello, para luego frotar sus pechos durante su baño... Pero él nunca la espiaría, el respeto es muy importante para los dalishanos, hasta para él, y ella... tan alegre, tan tranquila y correcta, tan respetuosa y amable con todo el mundo, debía considerarlo estrictamente un hermano tras tantos años juntos, esa muestra de cariño tal como el beso no era nada nuevo para él.

Ya que el chico no contestaría la verdad, no veía inconveniente en contestar parte de esta.

-Porque cazar es lo que más activo y emocionante que se puede hacer en este clan -Replicó el elfo- Además, verte cazar es estimulante, tus movimientos son ágiles y elegantes... Eh, mira – Dijo antes de que la elfa pudiera contestar, señalando una morera y dirigiendose a esta - Llevamos horas andando, ¿Por qué no tomamos un descanso?

-Pero la halla... -Se quejó Revven-

-Si está por aquí, la encontraremos tarde o temprano. -Argumentó Tamlen-.

-Ahh... -Suspiró la joven – Ma nuvenin (Como desees)- Miró la morera para dirigirse a esta y recoger las moras que pudo en una bolsa.

Entonces Tamlen la abrazó desde atrás y le dio un beso en el hombro, que causó una dulce sonrisa en la jóven. -Ma serannas (Gracias), lethallan (Forma de dirigirse a una chica)- Agradeció el agotado elfo, para luego soltarla e ir a sentarse al pie de un árbol.

-Ven aquí Revven -La llamó, mientras la jóven aún cogía moras, señalando sus piernas.

Él le hizo gestos para que se tumbara y acomodara la cabeza sobre éstas, y así lo hizo ella, colocando la bolsa con las frutas sobre su vientre, para luego coger una y dársela a Tamlen.

El chico la imitó, cogiendo una fruta de la bolsa para posarla en la nariz de su compañera, y bajándola poco a poco hasta su boca.

Y así pasaron un tierno rato, jugando entre risas y piques con las moras para que tuviera que ganar cada bocado de esas pequeñas frutas que ella misma había recogido unos minutos atrás, mientras Tamlen, con la otra mano, recorría suavemente el valasllin dibujado sobre el fino rostro de Revven.

-Ma vhenan (Mi corazón)... Qué lindo es- Pensó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para sí misma, disfrutando del dulce momento, como tantos otros en los que se imaginaba compartiendo la vida con el joven, pero de otra forma más íntima, casados, con hijos... Pero a ella le bastaba con esas pequeñas muestras de cariño y afecto familiar – o lo que ella creía que era familiar – diarias, sus juegos, sus quejas... ella era feliz y conformista con lo que ya tenía, compartiendo su tiempo con Tamlen, y no se torturaba pensando en lo que creía que jamás pudiera ser.

-¿Qué zalamero estás hoy no? Preguntó desafiante, antes de tirarle a la cara por sorpresa unas cuantas moras que había cogido antes sin que él se diese cuenta.

-¡Serás...! Replicó, presionándola fuerte con el dedo sobre el centro de la frente, donde antes le recorría suavemente el valasllin.

-¡Au! - Se quejó la chica, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa divertida, -¡Ar tu na'din(Te voy a matar)! - Exclamó la chica entre risas entrecortadas antes de disponerse exitosamente a agarrar a Tamlen de la mano opresora, y tirar de ésta hacia abajo, ayudándose así a incorporarse y derramando la bolsa con las pocas moras que quedaban, empujándolo más tarde del hombro con la otra mano, para dejar al joven rubio boca arriba sobre la tierra, atrapado por Revven.

El chico luchaba contra todas sus fuerzas para apartar su mirada deseosa de los sonrientes labios de la pelirroja, que ahora se encontraba sobre él, para dedicar otra nerviosa y suplicante en sus profundos ojos grises, que ahora lo miraban extrañados.

-¿Lethallin(Chico)...? - Preguntó confusa, liberando la muñeca de su compañero para colocar con preocupación la mano sobre el pecho del claramente nervioso joven, que ahora palpitaba a toda velocidad.

-Revven... -Susurró el chico al tiempo que se incorporaba apoyando su mano sobre la tierra, mirando deseoso de nuevo a los labios de la chica, uniéndolos seguidamente con los suyos en un impulso que no pudo reprimir, a la vez que agarraba por la cintura a la chica con su otro brazo presionándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

El beso fue intenso, cálido, eterno... El chico se negó a abrir los ojos, solo quería disfrutar el momento, y aún así mil inseguridades acudieron a su cabeza en ese breve instante.

Separó sus labios con una exhalación y una mirada asustada y expectante, pero para su sorpresa...

-Ma vhenan (Corazón mío)... Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa y luz en la mirada, para luego devolverle un dulce beso, que él continuó apasionadamente, un beso tras otro, presionándola contra él... Entonces Tamlen invirtió la posición de los amantes de un impulso, quedándose arriba.

-Ma arlath(Te amo) - Exhaló entre besos apasionados, que se dirigieron al cuello, y mientras ella jugaba con el pelo del joven, él acariciaba su cadera con deseo, bajando la mano poco a poco, metiéndola por dentro de la ropa, hasta ese suave trasero con el que tanto había soñado y masajearlo.

Entonces Tamlen bajó sus besos y empezó a besarle el escote, mientras intentaba con torpeza quitarle la parte superior de su armadura de cuero, y movía la mano que tenia tras de ella hacia sus muslos, y dentro de estos, palpando y frotando de arriba a abajo.

Revven nunca había estado tan nerviosa y avergonzada, ni tan húmeda, su cuerpo le pedía seguir hasta el final, y por la gran dureza que había aparecido presionándole la pierna sabía que Tamlen también, y aún así sentía que algo no estaba bien, ella soñaba con compartir su vida con Tamlen desde hacía varios años, pero no tan repentino, ni tan rápido... Ella había pensado un comienzo más lento y pausado para todo esto, tendrían que presentarse formalmente como pareja, recibir la bendición del clan y los creadores, casarse antes de llegar hasta el final... Tenía que parar esto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía insegura, además de temerosa de poder quedar embarazada.

-Tamlen... gimió levemente, dispuesta a replicar, a la vez que el chico lograba desvestirla por arriba y bajaba sus besos a sus pezones, que colocó entre sus dientes mientras fácilmente introducía un dedo dentro de su húmedo sexo provocando que la espalda de la pelirroja se arqueara, y dirigía su mirada expectante hacia la próxima expresión de la chica, que cerró los ojos, más ruborizada de lo que la había visto jamás y dejó escapar un gemido sorprendido que la distrajo de lo que inicialmente quería decir, que siguió a otro en el próximo instante, en el que él, sonriendo mientras jugaba con su pezón en su boca, introdujo un segundo dedo, y empezó a moverlos de adentro a afuera sin apenas dificultad.

-Tamlen... -Consiguió pronunciar entre gemidos- P-para... Esto no está bien... -Continuó, muy a su pesar – Paivel y Ma-¡Ah! - gimió por un mordisco de Tamlen, que restó presión a sus dientes al ver que le había causado algo de dolor en el duro pezón- P-paivel y Marethari deben... y tus padres...

Tamlen había soñado demasiado tiempo con este momento como para detenerse ahora, ahora que no le importaba el clan, que no importaba nadie, ahora que solo le importaba ella, y ahora, que quería que a ella solo le importara él.

Entonces, negándose a darse por vencido, sacó sus dedos empapados del sexo de Revven, y colocó el dedo anular sobre el pequeño montículo que había un par de centímetros más arriba, empezándo a moverlo lentamente en círculos, y acelerando conforme aceleraba la velocidad e intensidad de los gemidos de la joven.

-Ah... Tam-¡Ah! – La chica no pudo pronunciar nada más entre sus próximos y cada vez más intensos gemidos de placer, hasta que acabó con su primer orgasmo, entre fuertes gemidos y reprimidas convulsiones, para finalmente desplomarse, exhausta.

Tamlen se disponía a bajarse los pantalones, ansioso, cuando de repente...

-¡AAHH! - Se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

-¡Espérame! -Se escuchó otra voz desconocida, algo más cerca.

Revven se apartó de Tamlen tan rápido como pudo, temerosa de que alguien pudiera verla así. Cogió su ropa y armadura, desperdigada a los lados de donde se encontraba hacía unos instantes, y corrió tapándose con esta como pudo tras un árbol a vestirse, torpe, nerviosa y avergonzada, pero...¿Salvada por la campana?

Tamlen golpeó los puños contra el suelo y apretó los dientes, rabioso.

-¡Ugh! Se quejó mientras se levantaba con impotencia y agarraba su arco, presionando fuerte el mango.

-Vamos, Revven. -La llamó enfadado- Tenemos que ver qué ocurre con esos malditos shemlen(Humano).

-Revven salió en un minuto tras del árbol, despeinada y ruborizada, intentando aparentar seriedad.

-V-vamos, ¿No...? Preguntó con la mirada baja.

Tamlen agarró a la chica de la muñeca y tiró de ella para que caminara a su ritmo hacia donde se oían los pasos y los gritos, guiándose por el sonido, dirigiéndose a encontrarlos y emboscarlos, cosa que no le resultó especialmente difícil.

-¡Alto, Shems(Humanos)! - Exigió Tamlen con rabia al salir de la nada y apuntándolos con el arco, haciendo que el primero cayera de culo de la sorpresa, para luego retroceder a rastras, asustado.

-No tan rápido, Shemlen – Advirtió Revven a poco centímetros tras el humano, flanqueándolo.

-¡Mierda! - Exclamó en pánico. -¿Q- Qué queréis? Preguntó el humano desde el suelo.

- Ma emma harel (Deberías temerme), Shem asqueroso, aquí las preguntas las hago yo -. Dijo el joven elfo con desprecio mientras se acercaba a él y apuntaba con la flecha a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, lo que hizo que Revven pasara a apuntar al otro humano. -Qué hacéis aquí-

-V- vinimos a explorar unas ruinas ¡P-pero hay un monstruo!. -Dijo el segundo humano asustado, dando un paso adelante. -¡Shh! Advirtió Revven al humano, haciendo que este volviera a retroceder.

-Mentís, aquí no hay ruinas, conocemos este bosque como la palma de nuestra mano y aquí nunca hemos encontrado nada parecido. -Acusó Revven.

-¡P-pero es cierto! Mira, cogí esto – Contestó humano del suelo, que sacó una bolsa y cogió una pequeña piedra con inscripciones, para luego dejarla sobre el suelo.

Tamlen se agachó para coger la piedra, dirigiendole una mirada enfadada y amenazante.

Tras darle un par de vueltas y examinarla, se dirigió serio a la chica.

-Revven, esto es élfico...

-¿Dónde están esas ruinas? Interrumpió autoritaria Revven.

-No muy lejos, al noroeste... Por favor déjame ir, mi familia no sobreviviría sin mi... Contestó el humano, colocando las palmas de las manos sobre el suelo a modo de súplica.

-Ahorraré muchas flechas entonces si te mato ahora. -Contestó Tamlen mientras tensaba el arco, rabioso. Reacción que causó que el humano cerrara fuertemente los ojos y se protegiera la cabeza.

-Tamlen, ¡No!- Replicó Revven, soltando su arco y dirigiéndose hacia el elfo para desviar el arco de este, que lo destensó. -Sabes que Marethari se enfadará, no queremos más problemas con los Shemlens de los que ya tenemos.

-Es vuestro día de suerte... No volváis por aquí, Ar tu na'lin ma mi (Veré tu sangre en mi espada) – Cedió con impotencia, bajando el arco.

Los humanos corrieron despavoridos dejando a los jóvenes solos de nuevo.

-Huh... Suspiró Tamlen, bajando los hombros algo más tranquilo, pero aún serio.

Revven se acercó al chico y lo rodeó con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro para luego darle un tierno beso en este, y seguidamente mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? Preguntó la jóven.

-Si, solo... -Titubeó- No importa, lethallan, vayamos a ver esas ruinas. Contestó, para luego besarla en los labios. Ya que no encontramos esa halla, veamos qué podemos descubrir..

El jóven soltó a Revven y comenzó a marchar hacia el noroeste.

-Tamlen, ¿No deberíamos volver y avisar a Marethari? Dijeron que había un monstruo...

-Vamos, ¿Vas a creer lo que digan esos shems cobardes? Seguramente solo sea un lobo.

-Ahh... -Suspiró Revven. - Ma nuvenin (Como quieras), lath (amor).

Tras algo menos de una hora, divisaron las ruinas de las que hablaban los humanos bajo lo que parecía un derrumbamiento reciente.

-Esto no estaba aquí antes... Tal vez deberíamos volver. -Intentó Revven una vez más-

-Ya que hemos llegado tan lejos, veamos lo que hay ahí dentro. -Insistió el jóven-

La jóven pareja se adentró en las ruinas, dispuestos a explorarlas. Tamlen se sorprendió al ver lo que quedaba de la decoración y las paredes.

-Estas inscripciones son élficas... ¿Esque los elfos que nos precedieron vivían en edificios como este? ¿O eran esclavos? - Preguntó Tamlen

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? - Contestó, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Bueno, tú siempre prestabas más atención a las historias del hahren(anciano) Paivel.

-Me temo que tendremos que investigar si queremos sacar algo en claro.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando?

Los chicos exploraron cada lugar accesible de las recién descubiertas ruinas, llena de inscripciones élficas, huesos, sarcófagos, polvo y un par de estatuas de Falon'Din(Creador amigo de los muertos)

Todo parecía tranquilo, con habitaciones vacías y semejantes cuando, a punto de entrar en la última sala...

-¡Revven! Exclamó alterado su amante, empujándola antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Revven cayó al suelo con Tamlen encima, para ver como un muerto viviente con una espada se abalanzaba por segunda vez sobre ella.

Tamlen se levantó rápidamente, y cargó contra el ordenado montón de huesos, esparciéndolos por todo el pasillo, antes de que este pudiera usar su espada.

-¿Esto era el gran monstruo? - Recordó orgulloso a aquellos cobardes humanos.

-Buf – Se incorporó Revven – Gracias, lethallin.

-Nunca dejaría que te pasara nada, Revven.

-Esto debe tener alguna relación con Falon'Din.. ¿Seguro que no podemos volver?

-No debe quedarnos mucho, acabemos lo que hemos empezado.

-No se para qué pregunto. -Se dio por vencida-

Los chicos entraron en la última habitación disponible en éstas ruinas. La sala era redonda, con unas escaleras en el centro que subían a un altar sobre el que reposaba un gran espejo que, curiosamente, no reflejaba luz, si no malas vibraciones...

Tamlen se disponía a aproximarse al espejo cuando sonó un fuerte rugido de detrás de este, y un extraño oso surgió desde atrás, que no tardó en recibir una flecha de Revven cubriendo a Tamlen, quien se alertó y retrocedió disparando otra flecha rapidamente al oso.

Con astucia y flanqueo, consiguieron confundir al oso, y acabaron con él.

Tamlen lo observó desde una distancia prudente, confuso por el aspecto oscuro y podrido del animal.

-No te acerques, ese animal está corrupto... - Advirtió la joven a Tamlen.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Se sorprendió

-Solo... lo siento.

Entonces Tamlen volvió a centrar su atención en el primer objetivo, el espejo.

-¡Eh! -Abrió sus ojos de par en par- ¿Has visto eso? Hay alguien dentro del espejo. -Afirmó mientras subía las escaleras que se dirigían a este.

-Tamlen, por favor, detente... -Suplicó temerosa-

-Vamos, solo es un espejo – Continuó descuidado hacia él, sin apartar la mirada

-Algo no está bien...

-¿Estás viendo eso?- Dijo Tamlen mientras extendía el brazo derecho hacia el espejo.

-¡Creadores, para, no hay nada! Pidió a gritos por última vez, a la vez que extendía su brazo para agarrar a Tamlen de la muñeca izquierda desde atrás, justo en el momento en el que él tocó el espejo, que comenzó a crear ondas desde donde Tamlen hizo este contacto como si de líquido se tratara.

Y entonces una fuerte onda de energía oscura salió de éste, empujando a los dos jóvenes por separado contra las paredes de la habitación, haciendo que ambos se desmayaran...


	2. Duncan

**CAPITULO 2**

Revven despertó confusa y con malestar, recuperando la conciencia muy lentamente. Recuerdos vagos llegaban a su mente al percibir que alguien sujetaba la mano cálidamente, con firmeza, ¿Tamlen...?

-¿Da'len(Pequeña)?- Sonó la cariñosa voz de la custodia del clan.

-¿M.. Mare...?

-Shh.. - Interrumpió Marethari. -Tranquila, Da'len, aún necesitas descansar.

-No... -Se incorporó, no sin esfuerzo esfuerzo, para luego mirar alrededor del interior del Aravel(Caravana dalishana) en el que se encontraba y comprobar, asustada, que solo estaban ellas dos. -¿Dónde está Tamlen?

-Eso es algo de lo que hablaremos luego, Da'len, ahora descansa, llevas 4 días inconsciente -Insistió-

-¿Está bien?¿Está aquí? -Insistió-

-Resolveré todas tus dudas cuando te hayas recuperado. -Evitó la pregunta-

-¡No! -Exclamó Revven, colocándose de lado para levantarse, cayendo al suelo sin apenas fuerzas. ¡¿Dónde está Tamlen?! -Miró suplicante a Marethari, agarrándola.

Marethari ayudó a Revven a incorporarse antes de desviar la mirada para contestar.

-Me temo encontrado a Tamlen, lethallan... - Contestó con pesar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo estamos buscando?! ¡Tengo que ir...! - Intentó salir sola del aravel, cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

-Tus heridas son graves, y el clan ya está haciendo todo lo que puede por encontrar a Tamlen, tendrás que dejar esto a tus hermanos y hermanas. Lo siento, se lo unidos que estábais ese joven y tú, pero no puedo dejarte ir así...

-¡Tú no sabes nada! - Dirigió un chillido roto a la custodia, luchando por no romper a llorar, impotente y confusa, si tan siquiera poder levantarse.

-Tranquilizate, da'len, tú no eres así... - Pidió sorprendida por el comportamiento de Revven, ayudándola a sentarse de nuevo – La enfermedad que te ha debilitado era muy fuerte, me ha tomado enormes esfuerzos mantenerte con vida con magia antigua, si no llega a ser por Duncan, no sé qué habría sido de ti...

-¿Duncan..?

-Es un amigo del clan, fue quien te encontró y te trajo de vuelta a nosotros... Será mejor que hables directamente con él. -Abrió la puerta del Aravel y lo mandó llamar-

-Merril, avisa a Duncan, Revven ha despertado, y trae algo de agua y comida para ella.

-Ma vhenan... -Susurró Merril con alivio al recibir la noticia.

Duncan entró en el aravel en menos de un minuto desde que Marethari reclamara su presencia, y Merril junto a él, que dejó el pedido en una mesa próxima a la custodia y se apartó, observando en silencio desde la pared del interior del aravel.

-Me alegra ver que estás consciente, mi señora. -Saludó Duncan cordialmente.

-¡Shem'alas lath'din (Sucio humano, nadie te quiere aquí)!¡Es un maldito shemlen! -exclamó, dirigiendo una mirada acusadora y furiosa a Marethati.

-Muestra respeto, da'len, si no hubiera sido por él, no te habríamos encontrado a tiempo. -Contestó autoritaria y molesta.-

-¡¿Donde está Tamlen?! -Repitió por tercera vez con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esta vez mirando al recien llegado-

-Ya te he dicho que no sabemos donde está, lethallan.

-Cuando llegué a aquellas ruinas solo estabas tú en aquella habitación, no había rastro del tal Tamlen... Estoy al tanto de que tenéis efectivos en su búsqueda, sin embargo...

-¡Miente! -Interrumpió-

-Déjalo acabar, da'len...

-La enfermedad que te aflige también afectó a tu amigo Tamlen... Considerando un milagro que tu custodia haya conseguido mantenerte con vida estos días, es inútil que su búsqueda continúe...

-¡NO! ¡MIENTES! ¡SI ESTÁ TAN ENFERMO NO PUDO LARGARSE EL SOLO! - Acusó con gritos rotos de dolor... Estaba entrando en pánico, con los nervios a flor de piel, su pulso y respiración se aceleraban.

Duncan continuó su explicación, observándola, apenado.

-La corrupción del espejo al que os acercasteis era la misma que tienen los engendros tenebrosos... Solo existe una cura, y puedo proporcionártela si vienes conmigo en los próximos días, pero tu amigo ya ha sucumbido a la enfermedad, tal vez se lo llevaran los engendros para reclutar uno más para su creciente ejército, contra el cual necesito fuertes y resistentes guerreros como tú con el fin de poder derrotarlos, tu clan tiene tratados con los guardas grises que os obliga a ayudar contra la ruina que se aproxima...

-¡NO!-Fue lo último que gritó antes de desmayarse de nuevo, esta vez por el estrés emocional.

Merril se apresuró a colocarse a su lado, entonces, para asegurarse de que estaría bien.

-¿Estás segura de que tendrá la fortaleza suficiente para ser un guarda gris? -Preguntó Duncan.

-Esto es muy cercano y personal para ella, debemos dejar que supere su pena... aguantará todo lo que venga después de esto.

-Espero que tengas razon...

Merril y Marethari continuaron a su lado durante horas, hablando en voz baja con su invitado, esperando que él presenciara su próximo despertar.

La joven elfa comenzó a moverse en sueños, inquieta, mientras decía cosas desordenadas en voz baja.

-Ma sa'lath (Mi único amor)...-Se pudo oir entre sus murmullos- ¡NO! -Despertó al instante, alterada, para luego llevarse el antebrazo sobre los ojos, intentando inutilmente ocultar su dolor.

- Me alegro de que hayas desperado, Da'len... -Marethari se aproximó a Revven- No se si eres consciente de que todos estos días has estado hablando en sueños...

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, custodia. -Contestó con voz débil-

- Siento ir tan rápido, Da'len, pero no puedo mantener alejada más tiempo la corrupción que invade tu interior, Duncan conoce una cura, pero a cambio, deberás unirte a los guardas grises... De hecho, es urgente que lo hagas cuanto antes -Explicó directa y autoritaria, pero pesarosa.

-¿El sucio shemlen no quiere nada a cambio de la cura? - Hablaba aún con el brazo sobre los ojos-

-Revven, te suplico que muestres respeto, Duncan es amigo del clan y un hombre honorable.

-No es tan sencillo -Explicó el guarda gris-, si estuviera en mis manos os daría la cura sin pedir nada a cambio, sin embargo... tu necesitas esa cura, y yo guerreros habilidosos... además, -remató- Si te unes a los guardas grises, lucharás contra los engendros tenebrosos y podrás liberar tu ira y sed de venganza contra estas criaturas...

-¿Es que tengo eleccion, acaso...? -Se resignó.

-No, la iniciación es tu única cura. - Contestó Duncan con sequedad.

-Ir abelas, lethallan(Mi más sincero pésame, chica). -Intervino Merril.

Revven tuvo un día para explicar lo que ocurrió, exceptuando su encuentro con Tamlen, a Marethari y Duncan, recuperarse y despedirse del clan para, más tarde y más tranquila, contar todo a su amiga Merril y poder desahogarse con ella.

-Dareth Shiral, lethallan (Cuídate en tu viaje, chica) -Fueron las últimas palabras que recibió de su clan antes de partir, que la despidió cálidamente, entre regalos y abrazos. Inútiles gestos en ese momento, ya que nada llenaría el vacío de su pecho, de su alma, pues se ya nunca más abrazaría a Tamlen, nunca más oiría las historias del hahren Paivel, ni cabalgaría un halla, y para colmo, estaba destinada a ser la única extranjera entre un ejército de hombres Shemlens.

Los únicos sentimientos que podrían negarse a abandonar ese vacío que ahora invadía su pecho, serían ira y rabia. No necesitaría más que eso para matar engendros tenebrosos.


End file.
